Illusions
by MilaDreamer
Summary: All these intrusions just take us too long, and I want it so bad. ONE-SHOT For CaliforniaGruesome.


**_Baby girl, you the shit. _**

**_That makes you my equivalent._**

**_/  
><em>**

_Tap, tap, tap_

Sigh.

_Tap, tap, tap_

/

_An orange-headed, curvy girl in a plaid mini skirt, fishnets, a blouse with buttons undone lay in front of him. Her Ray Ban eyeglasses hung from her nose, looking skeptically at the chalk board. The leather combat boots' heel clicking as she walked toward it, taking a broken piece of chalk and beginning to write on the board._

_**SEX EDUCATION**_

_The blond boy's grip tightened, almost breaking the pencil in his right hand. Pupils dilated, he eyed the alluring teacher's curves. Then shockingly noticed the topic ahead of him, his signature Cheshire cat grin grew on his pretty face. Boy, he thought. Would he ever do anything to get a piece of that. Then again, would he ever do anything to get a piece of everything that body had to offer._

_Teacher continued to write on the scratchy black board. Always so fixated on every single letter she'd written down. _

_**MS. TUESDAY ACQUA**_

_Ms. Acqua turned around, her skirt softly twirling along with her movements. Blondie could have sworn he'd caught a glimpse at her panties. _

_"Now, class. Today's lesson is going to be about sexual education." One hand on her hip. "You know, STDs, protection, how to get laid... The works." _

_All the classmates were silent, shifted their seats on the edge. The most expected had occurred; boys began to wet their whole desks with drool, girls had almost startled among them, turning the brightest green of envy, and blondie... well, he was holding that stick-out lump on his worn-out jeans. _

_"Would anyone care to be my bitch, er- demonstration?" A seducing muscle grew upon her face._

_Although so many had let out arm spasms above them, Sir Erection held up his hand so fast, the movement almost left everyone in astonishment.. and almost teared his biceps. _

_"Kenny McCormick, come up here, you manwhore." _

_The boy walked up to the allure, a grin growing farther up his cheeks. He stood in front of her, close enough to feel her breath against his own. _

_Ms. Acqua tossed her arms around Kenny's shoulders, gripping on them for a moment. They slowly ran down his underarms, down to his abdomen. Her warm hands went under his pizza stained v-neck, running her fingers up and down. Just enough touch to make his sensations tingle. She removed her hands from the shirt and went down to his belt, the sensation was unraveling. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan. _

_Finally, his belt was off. All that was heard were muttered curses from the hormonally angered students. _

_Her hand went on to reach the prize... _

/

"MCCORMICK, ARE JACKING OFF IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN CLASS?"

Kenny's eyes burst open, slyly removing the aching hand out of his pants.

Another grin seemed to find a spot on his face. "No, Mr. Garrison, sir."

/

_Blah, blah, blah_

Sigh.

_Blah, blah, blah_

/

_He looked to his right, and there she was. Sitting cross-legged on... Stan's couch? Who cared. She was gorgeous as ever, with that skeptical look on her face again. So fixated on the flat television screen. Her eyes squinted on occasion, trying to catch the outline of the main character's face. He'd assumed she'd forgotten to wear her contacts._

_With a sudden movement, her hazel-green eyes glanced over at him. As if to wonder what he was doing, what he was thinking; exactly when he was going to make a move. Because hell if that bloody boy wouldn't lay a finger on her that instant, would she ever pounce. _

_Nothing quite felt the same than his touch, she'd realized. And at that same moment, the blond has swiftly gone through such things in his chattered mind until realizing that nothing quite felt the same as her soft, delicate skin penetrated against his._

_"Are you just going to stare at me the whole night, McCormick?" The words came out of her mouth before letting them sink in. "Or are you going to do something about it?" _

_That damned face; that damned beautiful face. That signature Cheshire cat grin had reappeared, that damned grin. That damned creep towards her. That damned breathing against her neck, the damned hands slowing crawling up under her shirt. _

_That damned... kiss..._

/

"KENNY? WHAT THE FUCK!" A shocked male voice had squealed out as a hard push had slammed him against the chest. He fell off the couch.

"Jesus Christ, Tuesday, if you want me to-"

"TUESDAY? DUDE, ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?"

Blondie fought urge to rub his eyes, and finally gave in. He looked at what sat on the couch, a intensely scarred noirette. In front of him, he looked at what he'd known to be his best friends; laughing their holy asses off. A boy in a green ushanka, an over-weight sociopathic fool.

"Oh, fuck. Stan, did I just-"

"YOU DID NOT JUST KISS STAN, KEHNEH!"

/

_La, la, la_

Sigh.

_La, la, la_

_/  
><em>

**"Oh, you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out."**

A harmonic, in-tune, and particularly attractive voice. The guitar strings playing in iconic order, every single note on key.

**"Oh, you're all I taste**

**At night, inside of my mouth."**

Coins and paper dropped in his charmed guitar case. A crowd of unknown strangers standing by, watching the boy pouring his heart out in song. The only way he could do something for a living and enjoy doing. Well, most of the time. He'd just have to make sure that she was in his mind.

_That way, he'd never get bored..._

**"Oh, you run away**

**'Cause am not what you found..." **

A familiar orange-headed, alluring broad had jumped out of the crowd the second the last tune had escaped the boy's mouth. Running towards him, he pinched himself before realized that it wasn't a daydream. She'd come back from her trip from Florence.

As lips were exchanged, his last sigh had ran out his system. There was no need for any more fulfilling illusions- no more kissing best friends, pleasuring himself in front of teachers, and boring the heck out of himself. Because he had her in his arms again, his equivalent.

_Because there was no possible way, that he'd ever be bored of their love. _

_-_  
><strong>Authour's note: Happy belated birthday, Jasmine. You're ever so darling and enchanting, I honestly hope you at least found this somewhat all right. I usually don't post things on fanfiction; in fear of many things. Which is odd, because... You know what, whatever. <strong>

**I love you, so very much. xx **


End file.
